Toffee's Red Skull Snack
by SaintHeartwing
Summary: Sequel to "Jerks and Justice", featuring Toffee and his boyfriend Gumdrop, and their adopted daughter Olivia. Olivia tragically lost her parents to the sinister machinations of the supervillain called Red Skull. Well, Toffee and Gumdrop know just how to give her the best birthday gift ever...by tracking the red jerk down and eating him alive in front of her! Contains vore, disposal


Toffee and Gumdrop had been looking after dear little Olivia for quite some time now, and soon, their two year anniversary was coming up. Gumdrop, naturally, wanted to do something special. Since it was so close to Olivia's birthday as well, they wanted to figure out what would be the absolute perfect gift for their dear little adopted darling. Olivia, however, wasn't exactly easy to shop for. Due to her being on the Autism spectrum, she wasn't exactly open and emotional about the sort of things that really mattered. It was hard for her to share her emotions. And they sure couldn't outright ask her. That'd ruin the surprise!

"A bike?" Toffee wondered aloud, sitting on the couch in the living room, the faintly bluish/grey-skinned monster looking down at a notepad that he had, chewing on an eraser end of a pencil as his brown-haired beloved Gumdrop sat nearby. Gumdrop adjusted the large glasses he had, brown hair slightly messy from bedhead as he looked at his own notepad and shook his head. "No, no. She's not into that. Maybe we could get her a new ska CD?"

"Or Vinyl. It "sounds warmer" according to all of the people at the local music store, but…" Gumdrop sighed, hanging his head as he flopped into a nearby cushy red couch, feet falling onto the pale carpeting below in their little living room, Olivia up in her room, napping, as some classic "Swing Revival" music played lightly within. "She's already got so many! This ought to be special. REALLY special."

Then Toffee heard struggling and squirming. He heard the bedsprings in her room loudly squeaking and her groaning, and he quickly rose up, and barreled up the stairs, to the door, putting his ear...or lack thereof on that reptilian face of his...to it. "No...NOOO! G-Get away! Get away from me!" He heard Olivia cry out, and he burst through the door, knocking it down as Gumdrop ran up after him, Toffee's eyes widening in shock.

Olivia had flopped clean off her bed, wound up in her deep blue comforter and white sheets, her nearby smartphone still playing the music as she panted and heaved, sweat dribbling from her body as Toffee gently knelt down and lifted her up. "Peanut, what's wrong?" He inquired tenderly as Olivia shuddered and clutched herself, whimpering a bit.

"D-Dreamed...dreamed HE was...t-touching me again and...p-pulling my hair back and...and…" She stammered, her cheeks pale, very faintly showing off her birthmarks, odd cheek marks that were blue hearts with an infinity symbol in the middle of each heart. Toffee blinked. He hadn't really noticed them before, but now with her skin this pale, and with her looking so weak, they seemed more...pronounced.

"He? Who's "he"?" Toffee asked, sounding horrified, looking astounded and alarmed as Olivia shivered again, and then she led him over to her big, roll-top desk, unfolding it and furling out various papers she'd been drawing on, showing off one particular batch that had one theme.

A man with a big...large...red skull. Flanked by horrifying-looking, near-faceless men in ugly green suits...and in every single picture, all surrounding a stick figure that was unmistakably her due to the color of its skin and the hairstyle. Toffee frowned darkly, Gumdrop looking over the picture, chewing his lip before his hand shot into his pocket. A moment later…

"Here it is." he said, getting out a news article as Olivia let out a shriek, and dove for the bed, hiding under the covers.

"GET HIM AWAY! G-Get him away from me!" She cried out, Toffee staring down at the picture. It was of an ugly-looking, skeletal-headed man with burning, dark eyes, a foul sneer, surrounded on all sides by green-clothed minions who were racing away from a shaking-his-fist-in-the-air Captain America.

"The Red Skull." Gumdrop murmured. "He's head of the Nazi offshoot known as HYDRA. They want to...of course...take over the world. They're bigoted, racist lunatics. How on Earth did…" He turned back to Olivia before trailing off. Now he and Toffee could guess what had happened to Olivia's original parents.

"Did he take your mother and father?" Toffee quietly asked, sitting down on the bed next to her as he heard her quiet sniffles, Olivia trying to restrain her tears.

"I remember...them holding my hand. And...soft eyes, and...then they were gone, and I was in a cage, and HE was there, and..and…" She shuddered, and curled up into a fetal position even MORE, scrunching up deep inside the comforter blankets. "He was always...the s-stuff he'd do to me and s-some of the other kids in the c-cages he had, he...I...he kept to-touching...touching me d-down...and the-then one t-time, one-onetime!"

"It's okay, it's okay, you don't need to go any further!" Gumdrop said quickly, sitting down next to her, him and Toffee gently patting her before looking up at each other. "No wonder it took her a while to start liking me. She doesn't like most people because of what she endured. She likes YOU because you got her out of the orphanage and took her home, and she's started to like me more because of the care I've given but she's still got those...prejudices in her because of what that...that piece of SHIT did." He grumbled balefully.

"Maybe you should listen to some of your CDs and, ah...do some drawing." Toffee offered to her. "We'll go get you something nice to drink." He added, exiting the room, turning to Gumdrop.

"You thinkin' what I'm thinking?" Gumdrop asked.

"Yes. I think we need to teach him a little lesson." Toffee murmured balefully as they made their way down the stairs. "We still have all those bigot's phone numbers. If there's ANY chance we can somehow track down a HYDRA member, and from there, Red Skull…" He added with a devilish grin. "Well...then we can invite him to Olivia's little Birthday Event. AND HE CAN BE THE CAKE." Toffee added with a foul snarl.

…

…

…

...Toffee frowned as he looked through the various cell phones, shaking his head back and forth. "Far too much kiddy porn." He grumbled, shaking his head again and again as Gumdrop examined his own piles of formerly-owned-by-a-bigot cell phone, looking through each one.

"I've got a lot of asian porn on THIS one!" Gumdrop offered, pointing down at a Samsung and shaking his head back and forth. "For so-called bigots, these three were FAR too into Asians."

"And this one evidently has been trying to take pictures of Star Butterfly. YECH." Toffee frowned darkly, Olivia peering briefly into the living room, listening in. "Taking photos of MEWMANS? And UNDERAGE Mewmans? That's like being attracted to dogs." He grumbled. "Disgusting." he said, tossing them to the side, getting out another smartphone, pouring through it. "For some reason, THIS idiot seems to be into her as well, he's been taking photographs of her and...ohhh. I see. He was targeting her Hispanic friend, Marco. No surprise. One of those stupid "Take our jobs" type." Toffee went on. "I don't know which is more reprehensible to me, these bigoted idiots or Star and her Mewni friends."

"We could get our Drakgon friends to help." Gumdrop offered, shrugging a bit, Toffee hesitating before he leaned back in the couch and putting the phone he'd been looking at to the side, folding his hands in his lap.

"The thing is...the Drakgons are really very stretched, remember?" He admitted. It was true, the draconic, alien race known as the Drakgons were QUITE stretched in terms of resources. "Someone's been stealing their reformative tech." He remarked. "Rather amusing, isn't it? All that power yet they can't hold onto it."

"I'm a bit more worried by the fact they brought up how they said the entire population of Earth and Mewni are being registered for their "Reformogrow" system." Gumdrop remarked. "I mean, for starters, if that included someone like the Red S-" Then he opened up the contact messages of his latest stolen phone, and his eyes went wide behind his glasses.

"AH!" Gumdrop proclaimed, holding up an Iphone SE and grinning from ear to ear, Toffee looking up. "I've got one! This woman has Hydra contacts! Figures. Blonde-haired, blue-eyed, and she's of Austrian heritage. Wow. FAR too many visits to the Daily Stormer and "Stormfront" websites." He added with a disgusted look. "But the good news is that she's been schmoozing up a Hydra sergeant who's arranging a meeting with the Red Skull. They want him to set up a Hydra base here in the city!"

"He'll actually be coming here, then?" Toffee inquired, looking intrigued. "Did she say where this contact is?"

"The sergeant is SUPPOSED to meet her-tonight! OH CRAP. That's in two hours!" Gumdrop announced aloud, mouth agape in surprise. "He'll be at the Lucky 10 Motel! If we hurry…"

Gumdrop and Toffee immediately bolted past Olivia, giving her a quick kiss on the forehead before popping out the door, Olivia blinking in surprise, staring in confusion at the way they've gone. "...I wonder what a NORMAL life is like sometimes…" She mused nonchalantly before she took the phone that had belonged to the bigot stalking Star and Marco. Looking it over, she then decided to go to her room, and pulled out a little voodoo doll she had that was done up in the shape of Star Butterfly, sighing a bit as she examined the phone.

"Okay, let's see...maybe I can get a location from this and pick up some of her hair for my voodoo doll…"

Meanwhile, Toffee and Gumdrop had barreled off to the Lucky 10 Motel, and were now waiting in the parking lot, the two of them sipping some wine coolers that Gumdrop always kept in the car in case of emergency. Toffee licked his lips a bit, giving Gumdrop a refined smile as Gumdrop sheepishly smiled back before…

There he was. The guy had, very stupidly, given himself away in one very big way. His car had a GI: Joe's "COBRA" sticker attached to the bumper along with a "This Van's Rocking, Don't Come A Knocking" one. Smirking, he brushed his stubby hair back and headed for a nearby motel door room, wearing a rather ugly green shirt and khaki pants as Toffee and Gumdrop slunk up after him, going on either side of the door, Gumdrop taking a deep breath. He knocked on the door.

KONK-KONK!

"That you?" The Hydra agent asked.

"Who else?" Gumdrop said in his best imitation of a woman he could muster. Amazingly, it worked. The door opened…

Gumdrop and Toffee tackling the man inside. THWOMP! They quickly tied him up with handcuffs Toffee had brought, Gumdrop soon closing the hotel door as Toffee sneered in delight.

"Now then. We know you work for HYDRA. You're going to arrange a visit for the Red Skull to come here. Tell him you've vital information on an operation done in secret using Bucky Barnes, and Sam Wilson. That they're developing a superweapon here, in the last place he'd expect. Tell him what you have to. Just GET HIM DOWN HERE. Because if you don't…"

Toffee sneered darkly. "I'm going to do worse than kill you. I'm letting Gumdrop have you first."

"D-Don't let that faggot touch me!" The HYDRA agent squeaked out in sheer, raw fear as Toffee evilly laughed.

"I THOUGHT you'd say that. Now then…" He pulled out the man's phone. "...you have a call to make."

…

…

…

… "Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Oliviaaaa! Happy Birthday to you!" Toffee and Gumdrop sang out, each putting a hand over her eyes with one of their hands, the other on her back as they led her into the kitchen.

"We've got some lovely presents for you, but we thought THIS one would be the one you'd want to see first."

She could faintly hear muffled grunting, growling and snarling. An eyebrow raised, Olivia nervously asked "Is someone in a cake, waiting to jump out for me?"

"Nooot exactly." Gumdrop chuckled. "Shall we?"

"Of course!"

Toffee and Gumdrop removed their hands, Olivia gaping in surprise. She had a horde of presents piled up by the refrigerator, an enormous, white-frosted vanilla cake with pink frosting on top in big swirls, and, tied up in magical bonds, an apple in his mouth...the Red Skull, stark naked, with the apple having "Eat Me" written on it in the same pink frosting. He wore only a pair of boots and, embarrassingly, pink underwear, was uselessly squirming about, looking angry and fearful as he gazed up at them, Olivia realizing what was about to happen.

"Ohhhhh." She murmured, eyes widening. "I get it." She said, giving Toffee and Gumdrop a big, huge bear hug. "Oh, thank you so much! I've been having DREAMS about all this, I-OH." She blushed a bit as Gumdrop smiled warmly back at her.

"Me and Toffee figured you might have been hoping for this for your birthday. You're a voraphile just like us, after all. And after all he's done, he deserves this." The human offered tenderly.

"Would you like me to help you work off the pounds like before?" Olivia offered. "It'll mean another few days of magic-induced exercise."

Indeed, to work off the poundage of guzzling down a large variety of bigots, men's rights activists and racists, Olivia had used her own very impressive magical techniques. She had a special recipe that involved eye of newt, tongue of dog...and various special vitamins, infused with a bit of "Bios", or Life Magic. Combine that with proper exercise, and the pounds almost melted right off! Which meant that Olivia had been chasing Toffee around a track with a megaphone, making him barrel down it, almost buck-naked, belly flopping up and down.

_"SERGEANT HELP ME MAKE THE CUT!"_

_"Sergeant, h-help me...m-make the cut!"_

_"SAVE MY SORRY, FLABBY BUTT!"_

_"Sa-save my s-sorry, flabby butt!"_

"Not this time. I want to SAVOR this dish." Toffee chuckled with a sinister smirk. The Red Skull gave him a very, nasty, unpleasant look, and Gumdrop stood by Olivia as Toffee approached him, hungrily licking his lips. Taking hold of the tied-up, helpless Neo-Nazi red-headed monster, his mouth stretched open to almost impossibly large levels, almost dislocating, the Red Skull's eye sockets bulging in fear.

Toffee's jaws engulfed his head, feeling over the odd, strange texture of the Red Skull's skull. Mmmm! How unique! Faintly spicy, almost like eating a "Fire Bomb" candy. His faintly pointed tongue lapped all over the squirming, helpless Red Skull's face as he licked the icing off the apple in the nazi's mouth. Then with a GULP, he pulled more of the helpless man inside, his neck already beginning to bulge out as the Red Skull sank on down, down, Toffee's tongue stretching out, eager to sample every space of flesh on the naked Red Skull.

Toffee kept groaning and moaning, shoving the Red Skull in deeper, deeper into his hungry jaws, easily stretching over the Red Skull's shoulders as the neo nazi kept squirming about, flailing around, Olivia giggling at the sight. And, of course, taking pictures and video as Gumdrop sniggered. "Better "Red than Dead" is about to take a whole new meaning!" He laughed giddily, Toffee continuing to guzzle down the neo nazi. His throat muscles were hungrily pushing the fascist down, down into his waiting belly, the no-flesh head of the Red Skull now passing through a ring of flesh, into the Red Skull's one, true place...Toffee's tummy.

The monster's belly bulged out as the helpless Red Skull slid deeper and deeper inside him. He took his time, licking and slurping all over the Red Skull's oddly enticing flavor, he tasted very much like a mixture of bratwurst and steak. How intriguing! And with a faintly spicy afterflavor too. More and more of the Red Skull slid on down, down, now his legs were sinking into the waiting throat, the monster licking over the squirming, flailing limbs. "HAHAHAHA!" Toffee proclaimed, his tongue slurping at the feet briefly before, at last...SLURRRP! All of the Red Skull was now tucked into Toffee's gut.

Toffee, in turn, let out a big, happy, full BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP of a belch, rubbing all over his bloated, flappy belly as Olivia and Gumdrop sat next to him. Gumdrop laid his head on his shoulders, Olivia resting hers on Toffee's big, squirming, bloated tummy, just calmly listening to it gurgle and churn over its new meal. She sighed in delight, the sounds of GLORPING and SCHLOORGGH acting almost like a soothing lullaby as Toffee smiled at them all.

"That was quite lovely indeed." He remarked. "I've not enjoyed a flavor like that in quite some-BUUURRRAAAAP!" he let out another belch, covering his mouth slightly as Olivia rubbed over his gut in big, swirling rubs, closing her eyes in ecstasy as Gumdrop nuzzled up to his beloved even more, kissing his chin. SMMMK. "Pardon me." Toffee chuckled. "Must have been something I ate."

The gut began squirming around even MORE, Olivia chuckling a bit as she patted and stroked the big gut along with Gumdrop, Toffee just leaning back and letting out a sigh. "Ahhh. But happy birthday, dear Olivia. Me and Gumdrop want you to have the best, and this was the best gift we could think of."

"It's just what I always wanted." She said cheerily.

Toffee let out another big, fat BURRRRRRRRRRPPP. This time, a boot flew on out of his mouth, flopping wetly onto the ground with a THWLORP, covered in spit as he smirked a bit. What a lovely birthday indeed.

It would take several days for him to finally, at long last, work through all of the Red Skull. But, at long last, he'd finally finished. Heading out to the backyard and getting behind a tree so as to not stop up the bathroom toilet with this, Toffee pulled his pants down, squatting, and grunting.

Thick, foul sludge began making its way out, like big brown sausages more than any shapeless goo. With loud, thick SPLORTCH noises, more and more waste slid out of Toffee's tush as he grunted again and again. He took his time with this too, just like he had with EATING the Red Skull, more and more logs sliding on out over and over. He could feel a great weight being lifted from his bowels as he did his business, expelling the remnants of the Red Skull onto the grass behind the tree.

Then, at last, he'd finished, stepping back and pulling up his pants, turning around. The pile was hot and heavy and thick, and with the Red Skull's...well, SKULL...visible. He was scrunched up, a single foot and a few ribs left on the chest and the last of his boots, the rest of his body now nothing but brown waste that was faintly in the shape of a human body. How fitting that the Red Skull was now nothing more than a pile of scat, prey for one of the very races he'd looked down on.

Letting out another happy BRRRRAAAAAP of a belch, Toffee headed back inside, licking his lips. He'd like a little wine, he thought. And to check in on Olivia. Perhaps she'd like to take a few pictures of THIS too, and they could sneak it onto the Daily Stormer's message boards as a warning to all who'd followed the Red Skull's teachings...


End file.
